


Residue

by Veeta



Series: After Ragnarok [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, That's it, i may or may not write the second part, i've hinted at thorki and frostmaster but this will come later, so bear with me and these useless tags, that's all the tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Residue (noun) -1. a small amount of something that remains after the main part has gone or been taken or used.2. остаток, осадок





	Residue

Космос мрачный и пустой – так думает Тор, смотря на него с корабля. Он привык к блеску Асгарда, яркости Бифрёста и даже к режущей глаза белизне Йотунхейма. Земля тоже лишена красок; её луна безлика, а солнце – тускло. Однако у Тора нет возможности выбирать, не тогда, когда от него зависит столько жизней.  
Локи не менее скептичен. Он шутит, улыбается на грани с оскалом, но по большей части молчит – удивительное и одновременно пугающее зрелище. Молчит и Хеймдалль, и Тор может только гадать, что тот видит.

  
***

  
Новая прическа и пластина на глазу заставляют Тора выглядеть старше, а когда он смотрит в зеркало, то видит там отца и все его грехи, которые сам Тор надеется никогда не повторить. Один был завоевателем – и, возможно, завоевателем ему стоило и погибнуть. Злость Хэлы, безумные поступки Локи, гнев самого Тора – всё это не обошлось без влияния отца, который слишком рано поменял поле боя на дворцовые советы и заседания. Тор помнит свою юношескую горячность, которая давно уже осела пеплом, сменившись спокойствием. Тор всё ещё молод, но вместе с тем давно стар – на нём груз правления, ответственность за его народ, Локи. Тор перестал стараться его понимать. Он не спрашивает, что Локи задумывал и почему поступал так или иначе в прошлом. Тор следит за Локи, настолько непринужденно, насколько это позволяет Локи. Но он позволяет – и это уже хоть что-то.

  
***

  
Тор не может забыть странные взгляды, которыми обменивались Локи и Грандмастер. Локи всегда умел находить странных, но полезных союзников; умел уговорить и убедить – заговорить язык; умел – Тор старается об этом не думать – очаровывать. Тор всегда на это попадался. Начиная с раннего детства, когда единственным оружием Локи были слова и взгляды, продолжаясь в юности, когда им на смену пришли уловки и хитрости, заканчиваясь тем, с чем Тор имеет дело сейчас – всё вышеперечисленное. Фригга любила Локи, и если бы тот хотел – любили бы и многие другие. Он этого не желал, чему всегда изумлялся Тор.  
Локи не был сложным ребёнком: он не обижался на шутки, не обвинял Тора во всех грехах, разве что мог безобидно подшутить. «Безобидное» в понимании Локи означало остаться в живых.  
Иногда Тору снится их детство, где теперь обязательно присутствует Хела. Она, конечно, предпочитает Локи Тору, они вместе колдуют, а Тор шутит, что их одежда так похожа, что непонятно, кто её у кого одолжил. Хела защищает Локи, проводит с ним время, пока Тор тренируется и охотится со своими друзьями.  
Это слишком идеальное развитие событий, Тор понимает это даже через сон, и всё же не находит сил в себе проснуться и встретиться с реальностью. Мгновения кажутся вечностью, Хела и Локи, как ни странно, уравновешивают друг друга. Локи не видит Мидгард, Тор не встречает Джейн и Мстителей, и, как это ни печально, он готов на эту жертву.  
Тор видит Золотой Асгард – не только в украшениях, но в мире и согласии. Сны обладают удивительной способностью сглаживать все несостыковки, поэтому, похоронив родителей, Тор правит, Локи неизменно сидит по его правую руку, а Хэла руководит войсками. Мир идеален.

  
***

  
Тор просыпается с мыслью о Позолоченном Асгарде, с которого сошла вся краска, обнажив ложь, кровь и кости, на которых он был построен.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6164397


End file.
